Personne ne touche à Lizzie Isles!
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Tout semble bien aller pour Maura Isles qui passe une merveilleuse journée au parc avec sa petite fille. Quatre ans que ce petit ange blond est venue apporter du soleil dans sa vie. Mais ce samedi d'été, la vie de Maura Isles bascula. Qui a bien pu lui enlever sa princesse? Avec l'aide de Jane et l'équipe de la BPD, une chasse à l'homme est lancée! #RizzlesMaybe


**En attendant le nouveau chapitre de "meurtre, accusation et l'amour dans tout ça" qui me donne du mal en esti! Je vous offre une petite fiction qui est née cette nuit mais que je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster à 3h du mat'. :)**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira... C'est du rapide, juste pour vous faire patienter un peu :)**

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture. (J'ai hâte de vous lire moi aussi)**

**K.**

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur Boston, Maura était assise dans un parc à regarder les enfants jouer dans des éclats de rires. Elle avait ce sourire doux et tendre d'une mère qui admire le bonheur de son enfant découvrant le monde. Tout semblait lui sourire et pourtant un lourd secret pesait sur son cœur, tout semblait sourire et pourtant une épée de Damoclès pesait au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'elle ne le sache.

« - Maman, regarde !

- Attention Elizabeth, tu vas te faire mal… Et voilà ! Dit-elle en se levant. »

Elle alla aider la petite fille à se relever et épousseta les vêtements. Rien de cassé, un baiser sur le front et retour à jouer comme une petite furie. Maura retourna s'asseoir. Maintenant qu'elle avait une petite fille dans sa vie, la jeune médecin légiste aimait passer ses week-ends dans les parcs et les musées avec elle. C'était devenue son petit rayon de soleil permanent.

Les heures tournèrent bien trop vite au goût de la petite fille qui grogna quand sa mère lui demanda de venir rapidement, qu'elles devaient rentrer. En effet, elles étaient attendues chez les parents de Maura qui semblaient vouloir rattraper avec la petite Elizabeth ce qu'ils avaient manqué avec Maura.

« - Si, mamie Constance voyait ça, elle se mettrait dans une méchante colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un cadeau qu'elle t'a fait et que tu l'as tout déchiré. Dit-elle en la recoiffant.

- Tu vas pas me gronder ?

- Mais non, chérie. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en rachèterai une, demain. »

Elle prit sa petite fille dans les bras direction leur maison de Beacon Hill. Maura y vivait seule, même si parfois, elle avait eu des amants, ils partaient tous quand ils apprenaient l'existence de la petite Elizabeth. Maura avait donc décidé qu'à partir de ce jour, elle se dévouerait corps et âme à son petit ange blond. Une chose était sûre personne ne pouvait contester que Maura était sa mère, elle avait son sourire, son visage et même ses délicates bouclettes blondes, la seule chose qui appartenait à son père était les yeux sombres, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile. La seule chose qu'Ian avait laissée avant de disparaître de nouveau. Quand Maura avait annoncé sa grossesse, personne n'avait été dupe, tout le monde savait qu'Ian était revenu en ville mais pour combien de temps. Il avait fini par partir, un matin, comme il était arrivé sans explication ni promesse de retour. Maura avait mis des semaines et des semaines à s'en remettre et quand Elizabeth était arrivée, tout avait changé, elle était de nouveau, heureuse et épanouie pour le plus grand bonheur de tout son entourage.

Maura activait pour que tout soit prêt pour partir chez ses parents quand un bruit mit tous ses sens en alerte. Ce ne pouvait pas être Elizabeth, elle était tranquillement assise devant la télévision à regarder un documentaire sur les lions. Maura posa son tailleur sur le dossier du canapé et alla à l'arrière de la maison, là d'où provenait le bruit. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une violente pression se fit sentir sur sa bouche.

« - Tu cries, je te bute, pigé ? »

La voix était grave et menaçante, Maura se fit douce comme un agneau en priant pour que sa fille reste là où elle était. Elle sentie une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop se propager dans ses narines. De l'Ether, elle aurait préféré du Chloroforme mais son agresseur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle se sentie partir loin très loin et la dernière image fut, des pieds qui prenaient la direction du salon.

« - Docteur Isles ?

- Maura ! Maura, réveille-toi. Frost, aide-moi à la relever. »

Jane et Frost étaient venus voir Maura quand cette dernière ne répondait plus au téléphone. Ils l'avaient trouvé assise contre le mur près de la porte de l'arrière cours. Jane avait essayé de la réveiller mais elle était complètement dans les vapes. Frost la prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur le canapé. Frost couru chercher un verre d'eau alors que Jane sentie le mouchoir trouvé à côté de son amie.

« - De l'Ether, j'en suis sûre. Quelqu'un est venu ici pour s'en prendre à elle.

- Elle ne devait pas être chez sa mère, ce soir ? Demanda Frost en posant le verre d'eau sur la table basse.

- Si, merde Lizzie !

- Quoi ?

- Lizzie, la fille de Maura. S'exclama Jane en courant droit vers la chambre d'amis qui était devenue la chambre de la petite. Elle n'est pas là ! Frost ! Elizabeth est plus là ! »

La panique avait envahi le regard de Jane, Frost qui commençait à bien la connaître compris qu'il ne valait mieux plus contredire sa coéquipière jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le mouchoir.

« - L'éther ! Ils ont endormi Maura pour lui prendre la petite. J'appelle Korsak. »

Frost tentait de réveiller Maura alors que Jane tentait de joindre Korsak qui était bien sûr injoignable étant donné qu'il devait être à son chalet en train de pêcher avec Josh. La jeune femme s'énerva et envoya valser son téléphone à travers la pièce. Elle se précipita vers Maura et la secoua de toutes ses forces.

« - Maura réveilles-toi maintenant ! On doit savoir qui a pris Lizzie !

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama Maura en se levant d'un bond.

- Dieu, merci, te revoilà. Maura, ça va être dure mais tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non, où est Elizabeth ?

- C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. Frost, tu l'aide à sortir du flou et tu l'emmène au bureau.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Frost

- Je fonde lancer l'avis de recherche.

- Jane ! S'exclame Maura.

- Oui ? Répondit Jane en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

- Il avait un dragon rouge sur le bras.

- D'accord. »

La jeune policière fonça sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Maura avait mis du temps à s'habituer au rôle de mère à temps plein, il était maintenant hors-de-question qu'on lui enlève sa princesse. Jane était remontée à bloc et il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec le kidnappeur.

« - Jane qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Frankie en voyant sa sœur retirer l'affaire en cours du tableau.

- Une priorité ! »

Elle jeta toutes les photos et effaça toutes les indications de sur le tableau. Démonta le cadre qui reposait sur la table et la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle la colla au tableau avec rage.

« - Ma filleule a disparu et je compte bien la retrouver dans les douze heures qui viennent.

- On se calme, tu en es sûre ?

- Maura était dans les vapes, la chambre était sans dessus-dessous et Lizzie est introuvable.

- Ok, ok, on se calme. On y va, commençons par le début.

- Elizabeth Peyton Isles, quatre ans et demie. 98cm pour 15kilos. Elle a les yeux noirs et les cheveux long, bouclés, blonds, une tâche de naissance sur le… Sur le…

- Jane respire, je n'ai pas le temps de taper.

- Sur le poignet droit. Un genre de cœur. Elle a un plâtre au poignet gauche. Et… Qu'est-ce que j'oublie Frankie ? Aide-moi.

- Rien, tu n'as rien oublié.

- Si, j'oublie quelque chose. J'oublie forcément quelque chose.

- Le dragon rouge. Murmura une voix derrière elle. »

Jane se retourna d'un bond, Maura était là, devant elle, défaite et fatiguée par la situation. La jeune détective ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Maura se laissa aller à quelques pleurs avant de se ressaisir.

« - Jane, s'il te plaît retrouve-la.

- Je te le promets, tu m'entends, je vais la ramener. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te la ramènerai.

- Docteur Isles, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Intervint Frankie avec douceur.

- Frankie a raison, il va t'accompagner à ton bureau, dès qu'il a du nouveau, on te prévient.

- D'accord. »

Jane embrassa son amie sur la joue et retourna à son enquête. Frost compléta l'avis de recherche avec ce que Maura lui avait appris au sujet de la tenue de la petite. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire quand elle entendit Frost détailler les vêtements de Lizzie.

« - Le docteur Isles a vraiment acheté un blouson des Red sox à sa fille ?

- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. répondit Jane en attente au téléphone. Je lui ai offert le mois dernier pour son anniversaire.

- Au moins, une chose est sûre, les fans des Red Sox ne pourront pas la manquer.

- Espérons-le… Oui, inspecteur Rizzoli de la criminelle, j'aimerai avoir accès aux vidéos de surveillance du quartier de Beacon Hill…

- Je dois en parler à mon chef d'abord.

- Et bien passez-moi votre chef, je lui en parlerai.

- Il est en réunion, madame, je ne peux pas le déranger.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de crétin, une gamine a disparu alors soit tu lèves tes fesses de ta chaise et tu me trouves les vidéos de ton quartier friqué, soit je fais tout pour que tu te retrouves à la surveillance du port pigé ? T'as cinq minutes pour me rappeler. »

Jane raccrocha de rage avant de lancer un regard de tueur à Frost qui baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son écran. Le labo analysait les indices trouvaient sur les lieux, Frost s'occupait des appels de Maura et Jane fixait avec colère la photo sur le tableau. On la voyait avec la petite Elizabeth jouant au Baseball. Jane se souvenait de ce jour comme si s'était la veille. Elizabeth, qu'elle seule avait le droit d'appeler Lizzie, voulait à tout prix apprendre à jouer au baseball comme sa marraine. Jane lui avait donc donné sa batte, bien trop lourde pour une fille de trois ans et lui avait montré comment frapper une balle. Frankie avait choisi d'immortaliser ce moment. Jane l'avait depuis qui trônait sur son bureau.

« - Ce sera une championne, avec les noms qu'elle a, elle ne pourra qu'exceller. S'exclama Frankie en entrant dans la pièce.

- Frost, d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle s'appelle Peyton ? Maura ne voulait pas l'appeler Constance ?

- Quand Maura m'a demandé d'être la marraine de Lizzie, elle m'a demandé de choisir le deuxième prénom. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. A la télévision, dans la chambre, y'avait du football, la petite semblait fasciner même si Maura disait que j'étais un truc de nouveau-né. J'ai tout de suite pensé à Peyton Manning, l'un des plus grands joueurs de l'histoire du football, Maura a adoré et voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je trouve que ça lui va bien, intervint Frost avec douceur. Jane, y'a rien sur les relevés de téléphone. C'est un enfoiré, ce Ian, il la laisse tomber mais continue à l'appeler tous les huit jours.

- Il vaut mieux pas que je le croise celui-là. Sinon… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et tomba de nouveau sur le simplet de l'appel précédent. Elle le remercia avant de raccrocher. Elle se tourna vers Frankie et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Frankie, tu veux bien aller récupérer les vidéos au poste de Beacon Hill, il ne veut pas me voir.

- Je fais le plus vite possible.

- T'es un amour. »

Jane profita du peu de pause qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour aller chercher un thé pour Maura au café « Division 1 », elle espérait pouvoir parler à sa mère, en privé. Angela ne se fit pas prier quand elle comprit l'ampleur de la situation. En moins de cinq minutes, Angela avait envoyé chier Stanley et était descendu avec sa fille pour voir Maura qui tournait en rond dans son bureau à fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver le moindre indice qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Angela prit la jeune femme dans les bras et lui tint compagnie pendant que Jane retournait visionner les vidéos surveillances. Elle avait moins de 48h pour retrouver la fille de Maura, elle savait qu'après ce délais ses chances de la retrouver vivante étaient plus que limitées.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, trois dvd reposaient sur son bureau. Elle s'y plongea immédiatement. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que les bureaux étaient désespérément vides à l'exception de celui de Frost et celui de Korsak que Frankie avait réquisitionné pour répondre aux appels pour l'avis de recherche. Jane aurait eu besoin de son vieux coéquipier qui savait la soutenir dans des moments pareils mais il était hors-de-question qu'elle le prive d'un week-end avec Josh qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Frost fut le premier à s'endormir sur le bureau. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Jane ordonna à son frère d'aller dormir. Celui-ci refusa de laisser sa sœur seule, il s'endormi donc à même le sol derrière le bureau de Korsak malgré le désaccord de Jane.

Le lendemain matin, Jane avait réussi à trouver des images du kidnappeur, il était inconnu des fichiers et les résultats d'analyses du labo n'avait rien apporté à l'enquête. La jeune femme en était déjà à son cinquième café de la journée quand Maura entra dans la pièce. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans son bureau. Jane lui offrit un sourire triste avant de reprendre sur la carte le trajet que les ravisseurs avaient emprunté pour s'enfuir de chez Maura.

« - Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ? Demanda Maura timidement. Je n'aime pas ne rien faire, je…

- Volontiers. »

Jane n'en voulait pas, rien qu'à l'idée de boire un sixième café en moins de trois heures, cela lui retournait l'estomac mais elle savait que cela occupait Maura qui n'irait pas faire une bêtise pour sauver sa fille.

« - Frost ! S'exclama tout à coup Jane.

- Mmmh ?

- Merde, je t'ai réveillée, désolée, je n'voulais pas mais je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée pour reconnaitre le type de la vidéo. Cet enfoiré ne va pas m'échapper, crois-moi.

- Euh, Jane, t'es sur speed-là ! J'ai rien compris.

- Cherche-moi, ce type, dit-elle en montrant la photo, dans les dossiers d'Interpol.

- C'est quoi ton idée ?

- Ian !

- Pourquoi Ian, il n'est pas réglo mais pourquoi, il irait enlever sa propre fille ? Maura lui laisse la voir quand il veut, il ne vient jamais.

- Tu as bien dit que depuis un an, il l'appelle toutes les semaines.

- Oui, enfin, sauf cette semaine. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs.

- Non, c'est tout à fait, normal, il savait qu'il verrait sa fille pas besoin d'appeler la mère. Et à chaque fois qu'il a appelé, il n'a jamais demandé à parler à Lizzie, si bien qu'elle ne sait même pas qui est son père.

- Comment tu peux en entre si sûre. Ça peut bien être les ennemis de Paddy Doyle ou ceux que Maura s'est fait au fil des années.

- Je sais ce que je dis, Frost. Dit-elle en haussant le ton. Cherche-moi si ce gars à un lien avec une milice africaine.

- Jane, tu n'aimes pas, Ian, j'ignore pourquoi mais ton jugement est faussé. Tu risques de tout...

- C'est lui. Ce type est lié à Ian, je le sais. Cet enfoiré a enlevé Lizzie pour l'emmener avec lui en Afrique pour punir Maura.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Parce qu'Ian n'approuve pas la nouvelle vie de Maura. Voilà, pourquoi ? S'écria Jane plus qu'en colère.

- Jane, calme-toi, je veux seulement comprendre. »

Il avait dit la phrase de trop. Jane explosa littéralement. Frost ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, auparavant et cela lui flaqua la chair de poule.

« - Non ! Frost, je ne me calmerais pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé ma fille ! »

Jane avait hurlé si fort que tout le commissariat s'était tut. Elle réalisa tout à coup ce qu'elle venait de dire. Maura qui était sur le pas de la porte manqua de défaillir. Frost lui était choqué et eu beaucoup de mal à se ressaisir. La jeune inspecteur s'effondra sur sa chaise, le souffle coupé et les larmes qui se bousculaient au bord des yeux. Maura se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir. Elle la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« - J'ai confiance en toi, trésor. Tu vas la retrouver, je le sais et Elizabeth aussi, le sait.

- Jane, je n'voulais pas. Murmura Frost en s'approchant.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Répondit Jane en offrant un sourire triste et douloureux à Frost. Personne n'était au courant.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Maura avec un de ses petits sourires qui plaisaient tant à Jane.

- Ca va aller, je vais la ramener. »

Maura embrassa son amie sur le front avant de disparaître dans son bureau. Frost regarda Jane avec un air désolé avant de retourner devant son ordinateur. Jane avait raison, le kidnappeur n'était autre que Lawrence Woedrahogo, un milicien éthiopien recherché pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre dans cinq pays dont les Etats-Unis.

« - Et bien, on va ajouter enlèvement à son palmarès. Il est arrivé, quand, au pays ?

- Il y a trois jours, sous le nom de Lawrence Taylor. Il y avait aussi un Ian Flemming sur ce vol. Tous deux résidents Sud-Africains.

- Encore deux identités bidons, Lawrence Taylor est un joueur de football, et Ian Flemming est un acteur. Il n'est pas allé chercher bien loin, cette fois-ci.

- Jane !

- Quoi ?

- Ils se sont registrés sur un vol en direction du Cap avec un passager mineur appelé Lizzie Murphy.

- L'espèce d'enfoirée, il a osé…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lizzie Murphy ! C'était l'une des seules joueuses de baseball qui évoluait chez les hommes, on l'appelait la Reine du Baseball. J'appelle Elizabeth, Lizzie pour ça. Cette raclure a osé l'utiliser contre moi, il va me le payer. L'avion décolle quand ?

- Dans cinq heures.

- Alors, on y va, on se met en place et on attend. »

Frost n'était pas d'accord pour que Jane vienne avec eux sur le terrain mais il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle viendrait donc il accepta et la supplia de ne pas faire un usage excessif de son arme. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Logan Airport : Jane avait demandé à ce que les soldats présents dans le terminal soient munis d'une photo des ravisseurs et de la petite fille. Elle avait fait poster des hommes en civil à chaque entrée et dans les points stratégiques de l'aéroport. Ils avaient ordres de ne pas intervenir. Ils devaient seulement informer s'ils voyaient ou non, les suspects. Tout était en place. Jane était assise prêt de la salle d'embarquement, faisant semblant de lire un magasine abandonné là par un voyageur. Dans son oreille, les officiers en civil lui faisaient des rapports réguliers.

_Madame, ils viennent d'entrer par la porte Nord._

« - Merci. Continuez à surveiller, il est hors-de-question qu'ils sortent. »

_La petite semble aller bien, ils viennent de passer devant moi._

« - Merci, Frost. Ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle t'a vu ? »

_Non elle semble chercher quelque chose mais elle ne m'a pas reconnu._

« - Alors on continue. »

_Madame, ici, le caporal Williams, il semblerait qu'ils se sont arrêtés dans un magasin de jouet._

« - Surveillez-les, je veux savoir ce qu'il achète. »

_La petite semble vouloir des bonbons et des peluches. Un ours, non, un lapin… Ah, euh…_

« - Caporal, un ours ou un lapin ? Soyez précis. »

_Un lapin, madame._

« - Merci. Murmura Jane avec le sourire. Frost, tu es là ? »

_Oui, que puis-je pour toi ?_

« - Après leur départ, va demander à la caissière ce que la petite fille a dit. C'est important. »

_D'accord, j'y vais de suite._

« - Caporal ? »

_Oui madame ?_

« - Vous pouvez continuer. Mon coéquipier prend la suite. »

_Bien reçu, madame, je retourne à mon poste._

Tout semblait se passer à merveille. Frost était allé récupérer l'information que Jane souhaitait. La petite fille avait dit : « eto dlya mama moya. » Jane avait souris. La petite princesse avait retenue, tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Frost lui ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« - C'est du russe, Maura lui a appris à dire des mots en russe et en serbe. Lizzie adore les sons que ça fait dans sa bouche. Si je n'me trompe pas « eto dlya » veut dire « c'est pour… » et « mama moya », c'est… je t'expliquerai une autre fois. En tout cas, elle sait que nous sommes à sa recherche.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous laisse des indices ?

- Oui. Répondit Jane avec fierté. Elle est aussi géniale que sa mère.

- Tu parles de laquelle-là ? demanda Frost.

- Je les vois.

- Sauvé par le gong. »

Jane avait en effet repéré, les deux hommes mais elle ne voyait pas la petite fille dans la foule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit deux de ses hommes les prendre en filature. L'un deux fit un signe discret à Jane pour lui dire que la petite était toujours avec eux. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Elizabeth vit Jane et se figea sur place, Ian comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Jane savait que maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus riposter contre lui au risque de blesser sa fille.

« - Frost, Ian sent qu'on est là. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vu. Par contre Lizzie sait que je suis là.

- Ok, on les laisse passer, Jane. Tu m'entends, on les laisse passer, on les attrapera de l'autre côté. »

Jane n'écoutait plus, elle avait retiré son oreillette et se dirigeait droit vers ses suspects. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'abandonner la petite alors qu'elle l'avait vu. La petite fille fixait discrètement sa mère adoptive blottie dans les bras de son père. Jane sentait la rage envahir ses veines. Frost voyait la scène qui se déroulait de loin et se sentait impuissant. Au moindre faux pas, il faisait tuer et Elizabeth et Jane. Autant dire qu'il aurait le droit à une autopsie gratuite dès son retour à la BPD.

« - Je veux aller faire pipi. Murmura la petite fille.

- Trésor, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit passé à l'embarquement ?

- Non, papa, s'il te plaît. Je veux pas salir mon pantalon.

- D'accord, d'accord. »

Il posa la petite fille parterre et ce fut une belle erreur. Quand il releva les yeux, Jane était sortie de la foule, son arme pointée sur la tête d'Ian.

« - Tu bouges, je te fais passer la cervelle au travers le mur.

- Inspecteur Rizzoli, quel bonheur de vous voir. Vous venez dire au revoir à ma fille ?

- Tu as perdu le droit de dire « ma fille », le jour où tu as abandonné sa mère. »

Le colosse d'Ian tenta de bouger mais Jane lui montra que cela était une mauvaise idée, elle lui fit signe de poser son arme sur le sol. Le colosse s'exécuta à contre cœur.

« - Ian, tu as deux solutions, soit on y va en douceur et tu nous suis bien gentiment avec ton colosse, soit, j'utilise la manière forte et je ne pense pas que tu souhaites cela devant Elizabeth.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais me laisser arrêter par une pauvre petite frustrée qui n'a pas su protéger sa famille.

- Je ne vous offrirai pas la chance de mourir en martyr. Ça ne marchera pas Ian.

- Très bien. »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ian lui avait sauté dessus et retourné son arme contre elle. Comme un mauvais souvenir qui se répète. Jane sentie un violent éclair de douleur dans le flanc droit puis un deuxième quelques centimètres plus à gauche. Ian la posa sur le sol avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« -Personne ne m'empêchera de partir avec MA fille. »

Jane aurait voulu riposter, lui arracher les yeux, la tête, mais elle était clouée au sol, incapable de bouger ou de réagir, elle croisa les yeux horrifiés de la petite fille qui se jeta à ses côtés. De ses mains, Jane tentait de cacher sa blessure mais Elizabeth n'était pas idiote, elle avait plus d'une fois entendu ses deux mamans parler des blessures qu'elles voyaient à leur travail. Ian voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour partir mais la petite fille se débattait comme un beau diable. Elle mordit violemment son père à l'avant-bras avant de s'allonger sur le sol blottie contre Jane. Elle refusait de bouger et lorsque le colosse voulu la prendre à son tour, c'est l'arme de Frost qu'il rencontra contre sa tempe.

La petite fille se redressa voyant que les méchants étaient emmené par la police de l'aéroport. Elle posa ses deux petites mains sur celle de Jane qui souriait. La petite fille lui parlait de ce qu'elle avait fait le samedi avant l'enlèvement avec sa maman. Elle lui racontait que pendant que Jane arrêté un méchant, elle avait couru dans le parc, jouait au foot avec des garçons, qu'il y en avait un de mignon, mais que si il essayait de l'embrassait elle lui « casserait la tête ». Jane semblait paisible. Frost, lui, l'était beaucoup moins. Il allait et venait en attendant les secours. Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvés la petite, il ne pouvait pas perdre, Jane.

« - Lizzie… Murmura Jane. Lizzie, tu vas abîmer ton plâtre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Maman, elle dit que pour plus que le sang y parte faut appuyer. Alors j'appuie. Je te fais pas mal ?

- Aussi douce qu'une plume, ma chérie. »

Lizzie commençait à fatiguer. Jane l'avait remarqué, en voyant les yeux de la petite fille papillonnaient. Elle se battait pour rester réveillée. Jane tourna la tête vers Frost qui continuait ses aller-retour.

« - Frost… Il ne l'entendait pas dans tout ce brouhaha.

- Frosty ! Cria Lizzie aussi fort qu'elle put.

- Oui, ma puce. S'exclama Frost en se précipitant vers elle.

- Frost appelle Maura… Dis-lui…

- Hé, hé, Jane reste avec nous ! Les secours arrivent. Intervint-il en voyant Jane lâcher prise.

- Faut qu'elle vienne chercher… Lizzie, elle… elle est fatiguée.

- Non, mama moya, je n'suis pas fatiguée ! Je veux rester avec toi. »

Jane retira une de ses mains de sur sa blessure et chassa une larme de sur la joue d'Elizabeth. Elle laissa au passage une trace de sang qui la fit grimacer. Frost l'essuya immédiatement. Frost se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Jane.

« - Aussi têtue que ses deux mamans. Allez, tiens le coup, je les vois qui arrivent. »

Jane fut prise en charge par les secours. La petite fille avait refusé de quitter sa mère. Alors que tous les secours voulaient la séparer avec autorité, l'un des plus expérimentés, prit délicatement la petite fille et vint l'allonger dans le bras gauche de sa mère, là où elle ne gênerait personne. La petite fille tenait la main de Jane dans les siennes et ne la lâcha plus de tout le trajet. Même quand Maura fit son apparition lorsque les secours sortaient avec la civière, Lizzie refusa de bouger et Maura ne se fit pas prier. Elle savait combien Lizzie aimait Jane et combien Jane était attachée à sa « fille ». La jeune légiste s'était penchée sur la civière et avait déposé un baiser sur le front des deux femmes de sa vie.

Elle avait ensuite rejoint sa voiture et suivit l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Là, elle retrouva sa fille couverte du sang de Jane. Elle n'avait pas vu la blessure de Jane mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour être encore consciente à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Maura ne lâchait plus sa fille qui était endormie dans ses bras. Elle passa une grande partie de la nuit à l'hôpital. C'est au petit matin qu'un médecin vint lui annoncer que son amie était réveillée et qu'elle pouvait la voir.

Maura ne se fit pas prier, elle se précipita dans la chambre, où elle trouva une Jane souriante en train de regarder une rediffusion du match de baseball de la veille. Quand elle vit Maura et Lizzie, elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et coupa le son de la télévision.

« - Salut, vous deux.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Maura avec inquiétude.

- Comme une fille qui s'est fait tirer dessus. Mais vous êtes là, alors tout va bien. Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Maura avec surprise.

- J'aurai du vous accompagner chez tes parents. J'ai pris cette enquête de vol à main armée simplement par peur de faire face à ton père et j'ai failli vous perdre. Je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. »

Maura installée dans un fauteuil à côté du lit de Jane, lui offrit un regard qui voulait tout dire. « Arrête de dire des conneries. » Jane lui offrit un tendre sourire désolée. Elle ne pouvait que sourire en voyant la scène, Lizzie endormie à poings fermés dans les bras de Maura était simplement la plus belle scène qu'elle pouvait rêver. Alors qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, une voix sûre avec un léger accent français se fit entendre derrière elles. Maura eut un sursaut en voyant sa mère dans la pièce, Jane, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Constance n'avait jamais vraiment accepté la situation amoureuse de sa fille et jugé que Jane était la seule responsable de la situation. Elle appréhendait le moment de discussion mais ce fut une belle surprise.

« - Mère qu'est-ce que…

- L'inspecteur Frost m'a tenue informé de l'enquête à la demande de l'inspecteur Rizzoli. »

Maura regarda Jane avec surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jane avait fait un geste aussi généreux envers une femme qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement non plus. Jane lui offrit un sourire mal à l'aise.

« - Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons su. Comment vous sentez-vous inspecteur ?

- Bien, madame. Murmura Jane avec un léger mépris. »

Jane avait horreur que Constance Isles, qui était devenue sa belle-mère depuis un an l'appelle encore et toujours par son grade. Maura le sentie et prit discrètement la main de Jane avant de reprendre.

« - Comment ça, nous ?

- Ton père est là, aussi. Il tenait à rencontrer ton amie.

- Tu… Vraiment ? Mais…

- L'inspecteur Frost a dit qu'après avoir sauvé Elizabeth, il t'avait vu partir pour l'hôpital, nous avons cru que notre petite-fille était blessée.

- Et bien, non, elle va très bien, c'est ma fiancée qui a failli y rester. S'indigna Maura.

- Maura… Chuchota Jane en serrant la main de son amie.

- Elle a sauvé notre fille au péril de sa vie. Elle aurait pu tuer Ian mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a choisi la justice et cela a failli lui couter la vie.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Constance à Jane qui commençait à fatiguer.

- Oui, madame. Et sans Lizzie, Constance grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom populaire, je ne serais plus là. Elle a fait preuve d'un grand courage.

- Constance ? »

Jane qui croyait échapper au père de Maura, ce fut peine perdue. Elle fut malgré tout surprise, elle l'avait imaginé plus impressionnant que la réalité, ce qui lui permis de retrouver un peu de courage. Maura se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue. La vieil homme lui offrit un grand sourire tendre en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille endormie.

« - Je te présente Jane Rizzoli, la fiancée de notre chère Maura. S'exclama Constance avec respect. »

Jane eut un sursaut en entendant son prénom de la bouche de sa belle-mère. Elle grimaça de douleur. Le père de Maura s'approcha, Jane lui tendit la main mais ce dernier la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Ma femme est un peu vieux jeu, pour moi tant que Maura est heureuse avec vous, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ne vous avisez pas de la faire souffrir.

- Jamais, monsieur, elles sont mes raisons de vivre, je ne compte pas les abandonnés.

- Bienvenue dans la famille. S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant. »

Constance s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette matinée était définitivement étrange. Maura semblait rassurée et comblée, c'est tout ce qui comptait finalement aux yeux de la jeune inspecteur. La petite Elizabeth choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il lui fallu une demi-seconde pour se réveiller complétement et la demi-seconde suivante, elle plongeait dans les bras de Jane, en s'écriant « mama moya d'amour ».

« - Depuis quand Elizabeth parle-t-elle russe ? Demanda le père de Maura.

- Elle a appris quelques mots, il y a un an de ça, Jane travaillait sur une enquête et elle avait besoin de connaître certaine notions, Elizabeth a trouvé ça drôle. Répondit Maura avec le sourire.

- Mama moya vous va à ravir, Jane. Intervint Constance avec le sourire. Nous devrions vous laisser, passez à la maison pour le diner quand Jane serra rétablie bien sûr.

- Avec plaisir, madame. Répondit Jane avec respect.

- Appelez-moi, Constance, vous faites partie de la famille, maintenant. »

Après un échange de salutation, Jane et Maura se retrouvèrent seules avec Elizabeth. Jane la couvrait de baisers dans les cheveux. 24h sans sa petite fille et elle avait cru mourir à petit feu. La petite princesse montrait fièrement son nouveau plâtre tout neuf.

« - Quand je l'aurai plus, tu feras du baseball avec moi ?

- Chérie, tu seras guéri avant mama moya, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Intervint Maura avec douceur. Et puis, ce serait dommage de te casser encore le poignet en jouant encore à ce sport.

- Maman, s'il te plaît !

- D'accord, d'accord, on verra cela en temps voulu. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Jane ?

- Rien, je me disais juste, qu'on était officiellement une vraie famille et ça me plait plutôt bien.

- Une bonne nouvelle, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma mère pour qu'elle change radicalement d'avis ?

- Je l'ignore, je pense que ton père y est pour quelque chose mais si j'avais su que sauver Lizzie ferait de moi, un membre officiel de la famille Isles, je l'aurais enlevé moi-même. »

La petite famille se mit à rire, les frayeurs de la veille étaient déjà oubliées. Elles s'étaient retrouvées et maintenant, une seule chose comptait… L'amour au sein de leur belle famille pas comme les autres.

Longue vie aux amours sincères.

* * *

**J'espère que les fans du Rizzles sont comblés cette fois. Pas de revirement de situation, du Rizzles pur et dur... Secret puis en plein jour... Alors? Bien ou pas?**

**A tôt bientôt l'asticot :)**

**K.**

**PS: "Mama moya", veut dire "ma maman" en russe :)**


End file.
